No One Should Know
by suniships
Summary: This is a rather, ahem, smutty oneshot. Please read and review. AtobexOC. Rated M for.. umm.. you should just read it. Non yaoi.


**A/N: Sadly I do not own POT or any of it's characters. If I did, Keigo sama would've been mine.**

Nina opened the door to see Keigo Atobe, of all people, standing at her doorway in slightly wet clothes. The heavy rain that fell relentlessly was probably the reason for that.

He smirked at the girl's shocked expression. "Let me in, will you?" he asked. Nina only lowered her head and made way for him to enter. She closed the door behind him and stood there, silently, not making a single move. Atobe walked into the spacious living room and gracefully plopped down on the couch.

"Why weren't you at my house today?" he asked, his one hand on the arm rest, supporting his head while the other rested on the back of the couch. Nina kept quiet and lowered her head. "I can't hear you." Atobe said ever so calmly. "I-I It was m-my day o-off, Atobe sama." She stuttered, her head still lowered. "Look at me." He ordered, but she couldn't raise her head in fear. "Look. At. Me. When. I. Talk. To. You." The sharp edge in his voice made her look up. "I-It was m-my day off." She repeated. "Did I give you the day off?" no reply came. "Well?" he asked again. Nina only shook her head. "Atobe sama gave me the day off." She said in a very small voice. "Who do you work for?" he asked narrowing his eyes. "Me? Or my father?" "Y-you, Atobe sama." She mumbled.

"Come here." He ordered. She gulped and very slowly walked over to him. Her head still lowered. Atobe looked at her from head-to-toe. "On your knees. Now." She didn't need to be told twice. "Good girl." He said with a smirk. "Now get me some tea." She nodded and headed to the kitchen.

About 10 minutes later she returned with a steaming cup of tea. She set the tea down in front of him and went back on her knees. Atobe took a long sip of his tea and looked at her. "You are to stay with me twenty four-seven." He said tilting her chin up. "Not until I give you a day off, you _will_ remain at the mansion on time. Got it?" Nina nodded like an obedient child.

Atobe suddenly got up. "Let's go upstairs, shall we?" Nina stood up and quietly followed him upstairs. He knew where what was in this house, since it was he, who had given her this place to stay in. She followed him into her bedroom. Atobe sat on her bed after locking the door. Nina stood a few feet away from him.

"Strip!" Atobe's voice was smooth yet commanding. Nina's eyes grew wide at the order. "A-Atobe sama?" she asked, too surprised to say anything else. "Did you not hear me?" Atobe's question daring her to go against him. "STRIP!" She trembled at his temper and very slowly began to strip. It kept raining heavily outside. The lights coming from outside was enough to provide Atobe with the view he wanted.

He suddenly put up his hand to stop her from stripping completely. He then motioned for her to come closer. He stood up and pulled her close. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, his eyes greedily scanned her. Right when his mouth was breaths away from her, he smirked and threw her roughly on the bed. "I don't kiss girls like you."

Nina looked up to see Atobe removing his shirt. In a moment he was on top of her, his one hand grabbing her hair and the other keeping him from crushing her under him. "You belong only to me." He said in a deep voice as he bit and sucked on the skin of her neck. It was sure to leave a hickey. Her lips parted but only a soft gasp came out. "Yes?" he smirked, tugging at her hair. "Y-yes Atobe sama." Pleased with her answer, Atobe resumed his ministrations and unhooked her bra.

"Atobe sama!" she gasped as she felt his mouth close around one of her nipples. Atobe wanted more of that sound. His other hand pulled and tweaked her other nipple as he continued to suck and bite the first one. Moan after moan spilled out of her mouth while he divided his attention between the soft lumps on her chest. Nina's arms found their way around Atobe's neck as he continued his actions.

Atobe would _never_ admit it. Hell, he'd be dead before he did, but he _was_ waiting for her to hold him against her. Her hands brushed his skin as they went up and down his back. He grabbed her sides, going further down.

He pushed her panties down as he bit down on her stomach, making her arch her back. Her breath came out in short gasps. The sound of the rain making the atmosphere even more arousing.

His face hovered over hers as he played with her. Only broken moans escaped her parted lips and all on a sudden she gasped, feeling Atobe's finger enter her. Atobe's eyes remained on hers as he entered another finger. He pumped faster, watching her writhe and moan underneath him.

"Atobe sama!" Nina called breathlessly as she felt herself reaching climax. Atobe could feel her muscles tighten around his fingers. But before she could finish, he pulled his fingers out. The disappointment and embarrassment was clear on her face even in the dimly lit room. A soft whimper left her mouth as she tried to hide her face.

She didn't get much time to recover though. For almost in an instant Atobe had pulled her onto his lap. "Look at me!" he ordered, tilting her head towards his.

A shriek escaped her throat and as she felt him push his thick length into her. He thrust into her hard and fast with his mouth pressed against her neck. Her nails dug into his shoulders at a relatively hard thrust. Sitting on the bed, Atobe thrust into her, his head resting in the crook of her neck. Nina's nails ran down his back, making marks.

Atobe picked up his pace and felt her tighten around his shaft. He slammed her back onto the bed. Getting on top of her, he began to thrust into her wildly.

"Say my name!" Atobe ordered between gritted teeth. He was so close. "A-Atobe sama!" Nina called out shakily. "MY NAME DAMNIT!" he growled. "K-Keigo sama!" she moaned out.

"Louder!" Atobe demanded as he thrust at an inhuman pace. "KEIGO SAMA!" Nina called out throwing her head back in ecstasy. Soon after, they both climaxed. Atobe dropped onto the girl beneath him, not caring if the girl could take on her weight.

Nina took this opportunity to play with his dark grey locks. Under no circumstances would he let anyone touch him. This was one of those rare moments when she got to touch him.

"We have school tomorrow." He mumbled tiredly as he got up to put his clothes back on.

"Yes, Atobe sama."

"We have a student council meeting and we need our secretary."

"Hai, Atobe sama." She said, covering herself with a bed sheet.

Atobe walked towards the door with Nina following him with the bed sheet wrapped around her. Opening the door, he turned and stopped Nina from going any further. "Stay there," he commanded. "I don't want anyone seeing you like that." Nina nodded, head hanging low.

"Make sure you don't take any more off days without _my_ permission. Is that understood?" Nina only nodded.

Atobe left without another word, shutting the door behind him. Nina trudged over to the living room couch and instantly fell asleep.

Yes, Atobe provided her with the chance of education at Hyotei Gakuen. Yes, he gave her a home and a job at his mansion. But this was the only condition. That she was to be his personal maid. She would belong to him and only him.

And she loved every moment of it.


End file.
